The Need to Kill
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: The 1893 Chicago Fair. Amidst the twinkling lights and attractions, there is a debonair serial killer by the name of Jackson Overland Frost, who had the strangest liking for green eyes. His sinister, heartbreaking story ends up intertwining with Rapunzel's, a beautiful stenographer he begins to fall in love with, Hiccup the architect, and Merida the suffragette seamstress.


**I like sinister stories. And this story was based off of, and very inspired by, "****_The Devil in the White City: Murder, Magic, and Madness at the fair that changed America._****" I'm reading it for AVID, and got the idea of a fanfiction after that because of all the times they'd mention "Jack the Ripper." So I thought- let's get some Dark Jack and Rapunzel, add some CGI animated heroes, and get a chilling love-story creepy thing. It could get grotesque, nothing explicit though, but it's rated T for a reason, 'kay? Also, first time writing for a 1890s AU, so it's not all going to be historically accurate- I'll get to my other stories when I can- yeah. **

.

.

Dusk settled on the town of Chicago, but the city still buzzed with life. A young woman left the train pulling away on its metal train tracks, a slim hand holding her hat to keep it from flying away in the breeze. Most notable about her was the long blond braid of hair she had flowing down her back, her beautiful green eyes next. She turned those eyes onto a nearby building, and her plump pink lips lifted themselves into a smile.

The sign on that building said, "Chicago Tribune offices." Exactly the building Rapunzel Corona, a weary traveler with plenty of golden hair, was looking for. Holding her skirt in one hand, her hat in the other, she walked towards the front door, hoping her luck would change itself in the notorious "Windy City."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jackson Overland was many things. He was a doctor, he was handsome, and quite an accomplished charmer of women. One thing he wasn't, however, was late. Which is why Mary Katherine Joyce waited expectantly for this man, her toes tapping impatiently, arms crossed over her chest in annoyance. She had been waiting for the better part of an hour, and had yet to encounter the doctor with pale hair and ice blue eyes.

Then, as if her sudden thought had conjured him, Jackson appeared on the corner, his smug, signature smirk in place as he strolled towards her. Mary Katherine felt her annoyance start to seep away as he placed her hand in his, and his body leaned closer to hers.

"I've been waiting for you," Mary Katherine braved as the two of them set off down the sidewalk. "You're not usually late, Jack." Jack only smiled, and pulled their clenched hands to his chest.

"Exactly. I'm not usually late. Isn't that reason enough to forgive me?" Jack placed a tender kiss on her knuckles, smiling at her blushing reaction.

"Alright," Mary Katherine gave a low giggle, feeling like a schoolgirl again, carefree and happy, as Jack encircled her arms with his own and took her hand again.

"Tell me, how's work at the Tribune?" he asked her, looking down at the ginger-haired woman with interest, still pressed quite tight against her.

"It's so exciting," Mary Katherine beamed. "There's talk of a fair, Jack. It could be held here, in Chicago. Wouldn't that be grand if we could go?"

"It would," Jack agreed, raising his eyebrows. "And you're going to write up the report on this news?"

"I might," Mary Katherine said, a tinge of superiority bordering her words. "You won't know unless I know for sure."

"Well, it would be one exciting paper if you covered the event," Jack smiled, and Mary Katherine smiled, her cheeks tinting pink.

"Oh, how I wish that women could be a reporter!" Mary Katherine sighed. "There aren't any in Chicago yet- though I've heard news of women getting more rights, Jack. Isn't that wonderful?"

"It does sound like such," Jack led Mary Katherine around a corner and to another street. "Maybe you'll become Chicago's first major woman reporter."

"Jack," Mary Katherine tsk-tsked, shaking her head and causing her ginger hair to shake around her face, framing her green eyes and freckled cheeks. "I'm just a stenographer- they wouldn't even notice me for such a job."

"I doubt it-" Jack leaned closer to her. "After all, you're you. Beautiful, hardworking- I'm sure all the men have noticed you." Mary Katherine flushed pink with pleasure.

"But I've only noticed one man," Mary Katherine leaned her face towards Jack's, till their noses were inches apart. "And he thinks me beautiful."

"He thinks you very beautiful," Jack whispered, causing Mary Katherine to retreat her head in delight and look around herself, taking in the dim surroundings.

"Where are we?" Mary Katherine wondered aloud, her green eyes drinking in the tall trees that blocked the light, and the green grass that was under their feet. "We're-"

"In a park, dear," Jack smiled. "The park you loved to go to as a child."

"How do you know I liked to go here?" Mary Katherine looked into Jack's blue eyes, waiting for his answer.

"A man should know the secrets of the woman he holds close to his heart, should he not?" Jack continued to press, leaning towards Mary Katherine until his forehead touched hers. "I want to share your fondest memories, Mary Katherine." Like that, Mary Katherine no longer cared how he knew her favorite dwelling, just relished in the fact that he wanted to know. And he kissed her, plain and simple, there under the trees. She wanted the moment to last forever. Oh, silly naive girl with dreams. She should've known dreams end, and come crashing down as Jack pulled away from her lips with the strangest smile on his face.

.

.

* * *

.

"This is madness," Hiccup Haddock frowned at the plans laid out in front of him. "How can it be? This simply can't be done, it can't."

"But it will work, just watch," Lewis Robinson smiled at his friend's doubt. "We can make it, Hiccup. Then see how the French marvel at the masterpiece!" Hiccup and Lewis, old friends, had been recruited to build one of the fair's most worthwhile attraction in years: a large Ferris Wheel, a circular structure with small carts hanging from it, taking its riders into heights unimaginable and for a view worth seeing. Hiccup, a known and famous architect and inventor, had partnered with Lewis, his famous counterpart for such a long while that he had to trust what he said.

"Architecture, Lewis, it's tricky, but this just seem downright mad my friend," Hiccup sighed, running through the paper sheets once again. "Alright. If you insist it must be true, it must be true. What are we working with?"

"Materials of steel and cement, built to be large and very complex," Lewis said. "How about that design, Haddock?" Hiccup examined those papers yet again, and felt a strange feeling creep into his system. It was different, it was new, and it was a challenge. All things he liked.

"Let's do this," Hiccup said. "It's going to be big, and it's going to be amazing." Lewis smiled broadly.

.

.

.

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous," Pitch Black's silky voice was harsh to the ears of Merida Dunbroch. "A woman can't work with the Fair. Especially not for construction of such important structures." Merida, a curly redheaded woman and longtime suffragette, was practically fuming.

"A woman is just as able as a man," Merida said, keeping her voice stable even though it wavered in anger. "I should be considered for the position."

"Architecture is not a woman's job," Pitch said, waving his hand in an attempt to dismiss her. "You must be joking, my dear. Now run along and go sew clothing or something." Merida knew this was a jab at her work as a seamstress, but rather than call him out for it, she bit her tongue sharply and whirled around, causing her dark green skirt to flare and stalked out of his office.

Calling her nothing but a simple seamstress was angering, but Merida knew not to let her temper get the best of her, for it would result in disaster and even more dishonor then she received as it was for being a believer in women's rights. The Fair, she had heard, was in dire need of architects for the buildings and attractions. Being a woman, however, instantly made her input worthless.

Something she reminded herself of daily when she'd dream for something different. Merida felt her head droop in sadness, a few red curls falling around her circular face, not even noticing as two men ambled their ways past her.

"-Oh!" Merida said in surprise, as one of the men bumped into her.

"Terribly sorry ma'am," the man, a skinny brunette lad with green eyes and freckles rushed to say, but he and his friend, a blond man, seemed to be in a hurry. Merida caught a glance of a sketchbook tucked under the man's arm as he left, and realized he was an architect. An architect- he must be close to Pitch is that was the case...

.

.

.

* * *

"I'm afraid I have no positions available yet here in the Tribune," Nicholas North said apologetically to Rapunzel. "I will keep you in mind though, if a job opportunity opens up."

"Okay, thank you so much," Rapunzel offered her delicate hand to the white haired, jolly old man, who beamed and shook it with his own large hand. She turned to leave, ready to go find a hotel or such for the night. Not having a job her first day in Chicago could be expected, after all, she shouldn't have been so expectant; but she had yet to find a fine dwelling to set her sights on.

It was dark now, probably not a good time to be out a night, but Rapunzel just quickened her pace on the dark streets, praying to find a place for the night soon. Soon, though, she heard jeers of men behind her, most likely intoxicated and foolish men, who would catch sight of her soon. Rapunzel walked even faster, but one of the men caught sight of her, slurring words of approval to his friend. Both of them were tall, redheaded, and intimidating.

It took all of Rapunzel's will not to run, and instead she just walked faster and faster. They were gaining on her, their thick feet clomping on the sidewalk behind her. She saw a building on her right, vaguely made out the sign that said "Pharmacy," and entered without another thought, shutting the door behind her in a flourish. The men didn't follow her, as expected, and she let out a sigh of relief, turning to the store in front of her.

Rows of medicines and herbs laced the floor, all neatly set up in shelves, but what fascinated Rapunzel the most was the statue in the corner. A tall, imposing figure, with snow white hair and hands stuck in its pants pockets. Then it moved.

"Welcome," the figure, seemingly a statue, moved from his spot by the wall. "To the Overland Pharmacy." Rapunzel blinked, once, twice, and caught a glimpse of the stranger's blue eyes as he moved closer.

"Hello," Rapunzel managed, a bit embarrassed she's thought he was a statue. "I'm sorry if you're closed for the night, sir, but I-"

"I saw what happened," the stranger said coolly, reaching out a hand for Rapunzel to shake. "A lovely girl like you shouldn't walk alone at night." Rapunzel blushed, shaking his hand.

"I'm Rapunzel," she said. The stranger didn't let go of her hand, but instead brought it to his lips and kissed it, causing the girl to flush.

"Jackson Overland, owner of this fine establishment," he said. "Please, call me Jack."

"Thank you, Jack," Rapunzel smiled. He still hadn't let go of her hand, and Rapunzel could feel how cold they were, but oddly she didn't mind.

"Your eyes," Jack caught sight of them, leaning his face closer to Rapunzel's. "They're beautiful." He let go of Rapunzel's hand, and traced her eyelids with his cold finger, leaving his touch lingering and Rapunzel shivering at his closeness.

"I always thought they were a bit plain," Rapunzel blushed in pleasure as Jack's fingers fell away. "Thank you."

"I love green eyes in a woman," Jack smiled. "They're lovely." Rapunzel felt that if she spent another second in the company of this man, she'd be red as a tomato for life.

"I should be going, I'm fairly new to the city still," Rapunzel broke their moment first, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "Do you know of any good hotels nearby?" Jack seemed to be examining her, but he looked up as she spoke.

"I know of such a place," Jack took a pad of paper and a pen, scribbling on the paper before tearing it out and handing it to Rapunzel. "Tell Vlad Jack sent you. He'll help you out."

"Thank you very much for your help," Rapunzel told his politely, opening the Pharmacy door to leave.

"I hope to see you again, Lovely Eyes," Jack said, but his charming tone had gone a little dark at his last words. Her eyes were beautiful. Just like Mary Katherine's were.

**Short but ehh. I hate it. I might just rewrite it still. What do you think happened to the lovely Mary Katherine? **

**Characters: **

**Rapunzel from ****_Tangled_**

**Mary Katherine from ****_Epic_**

**Jack, North and Pitch from ****_Rise of the Guardians_**

**Hiccup from ****_How to Train Your Dragon_**

**Lewis from ****_Meet the Robinsons _**

**Merida from ****_Brave_**


End file.
